fablefandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Tattered Spire
Has anyone ever noticed that the pause screen map for the Spire looks the same as the symbol used for the Marathon game created by bungie? This is also the same symbol used for the Monitor's eye in Halo --Alpha Lycos 13:53, November 7, 2009 (UTC) It is in looks only it actually has nothing to do with Halo 3's 343 Guilty Spark BTHR Zero X 13:48, November 7, 2009 (UTC) It could be a reference due to Fable II having the Hal's armor set. Bungie could have said they wanted that symbol in the game somewhere. Besides the symbol has been around since before Halo. --Alpha Lycos 13:53, November 7, 2009 (UTC) it was originally used in Marathon. but both games are made by Bungie, which is why it appears so much in the much more well known Halo games.Kre 'Nunumee 21:50, July 25, 2010 (UTC) Fable 3 I wonder whats gonna happen to the spire in fable 3. i mean, if theresa is in and pretty much everyone can see it, if it isnt destroyed than it'll atleast appear, if not be involved in the plot, in the 3rd game and any subsequent games.Kre 'Nunumee 00:39, August 2, 2010 (UTC) Halo reference. It could be a Halo reference but also, the marathon symbol is known as "The monitor symbol" as younger players do not know. :Mostly its referencing the Bungie branch of games "Marathon" which was where it first appeared in a Bungie game.--Alpha Lycos 23:04, July 6, 2011 (UTC) ::Sorry. I meant that most players now call it the monitor symbol. Because it first appeared on 343 guilty spark. Players call it the monitor symbol. I know it is the Marathon symbol, it's just younger players call it the monitor symbol. Bladesofsdoom 13:52, July 8, 2011 (UTC) :::I know, I was just stating that its less about Halo and more about Bungie in general. So I'm backing up your statement.--Alpha Lycos 00:40, July 9, 2011 (UTC) Did you actually know that bungie called it a monitor symbol in halo 3 at least thereabouts Sorry for misunderstanding. Bladesofsdoom 08:58, July 9, 2011 (UTC) A Minor Plot Hole Does anyone else find it just a bit odd that Jack of Blades was so intent on acquiring the Sword of Aeons, and yet showed absolutely no interest in the Spire? Granted, the Spire was destroyed by the time of Fable and TLC, and there are plot constraints to consider (the Spire probably wasn't even concieved in real life until Fable II's production); however, if the books you find in the destroyed Guild in Fable II are any indication, the Guild both knew about and had records of the Spire, which Jack (through Maze) had access to. It certainly makes sense that he would keep pursuing the Sword, but why would he turn down the chance to recieve at least one (and possibly infinite) limitless wishes? Likewise, why would Maze not even consider using the Spire to escape Jack's control? He must have come across references to it during his search for Avo's Tear. Time was obviously a factor in building the Spire, but if Lucien, a mortal man with few abilities to speak of, was willing to put in the time and effort, surely one of the world's most powerful Heroes or an immortal being who was already ancient long before humans were even concievable would be willing to put forth the effort. This is an incredibly minor plot hole, but a plot hole just the same. Also, why did the Snowspire Oracle make only the vaguest refrence to the Spire (by mentioning the wave of destruction it brought that destroyed the Old Kingdom) but not mention it specifically? The Oracle would have to have already been built long before the Spire, so why does it seemingly have no knowledge of it? 19:39, July 2, 2012 (UTC) :Jack wanted the Sword because it was stolen from him, and in that event drained most of his true power. The spire, if used in the way Jack could have planned, could have destroyed Albion, thus leaving him nothing to rule over. As for Maze, its probable he figured it would take too long to deal with the Spire and Jack would have obtained his goals and killed Maze for it, gaining the near unlimited power the Spire offered. And another option to think of is that the power the Sword grants Jack is far more superior to the Spire that Jack would have laughed at such a device. As for the Oracle, things like it don't always reveal everything. Look at Theresa in Fable III, she hid what she thought the Hero needed not know. No plot hole there.--Lycos Devanos Drop me a line 21:01, July 2, 2012 (UTC) Thank you for your input, first of all. Secondly, I was aware why Jack wanted the Sword, I just wondered why he preferred it to the Spire. Thirdly, the Spire was powerful enough to obliterate the Old Kingdom and bend the very fabric if reality to the will of its user, so I find the idea that Jack would scoff at it a bit dubious, and I think it would have been more than a match for the Sword of Aeons (the wisher could simply wish to destroy the Sword or Jack, and the Spire would then do so with little trouble). Lastly, the Oracle definately has a personality, but in all practcality, it is, and so behaves like, a machine. Even if it had a reason to keep the Spire a secret, it just doesn't seem devious enough to do so. 21:12, July 2, 2012 (UTC) :Well okay, since you wish to go with that the obvious reasoning is simple: A retcon. Thus closing any points of a plot hole due to things being rewritten as needed for the new storyline to make sense.--Lycos Devanos Drop me a line 21:15, July 2, 2012 (UTC) Fair enough. And who knows, such a plot (or at least a similar one) may be addressed some time down the road. 21:32, July 2, 2012 (UTC)